There is a known liquid temperature control apparatus including a cooling apparatus having a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator, and including a circulation apparatus for circulating a liquid such as brine, and configured to cool a liquid in the circulation apparatus by the evaporator of the cooling apparatus (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). In such a liquid temperature control apparatus, the circulation apparatus includes a heater for heating the liquid, in usual cases. This enables the liquid to be cooled and heated, and thus, enables the temperature of the liquid to be accurately controlled to a desired temperature.